Ace Attorney Next Generation
by NewComer1
Summary: Originally Created by OPFan37: Eren Case is a new defense lawyer just out of school, but with little luck or skill. After his first case, he aspires to become a great attorney, and find his place in protecting his clients. Using his incredible skills of perception and compassion, he will create amazing turnabouts, and reveal the true personalities of all using his special ability.
1. New Turnabout Part 1

**Ace Attorney Next Generation**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The New Turnabout Part 1**

"I'm for truth, no matter who tells it. I'm for justice, no matter who it's for or against." –Malcolm X.

 _That is my favorite quote, the one that I always believe in and pursue to do in life. It is the reason why I became who I am now._

 _Hello, everyone. My name is Eren Case. I am 20 years old regular American man, born and raise here in Los Angeles. In case you want a profile, which is kind of…weird, but I'm fairly tall, Caucasian skin, blue eyes, and dark blond hair that is mostly swept back, save for a cowslip on the top of my head, and two jagged strands that frame my head. My usual attire is an emerald green jacket with white buttons done up along with the collar, and skinny sleeves that are folded back at the wrists, along with a short, wide, orange kipper tie, along with crisp black pants and clean black shoes._

 _About two months, I just had graduated from law school, excelling greatly in culprit investigation and cross-examination practices, and began looking for cases from my home. Unfortunately, there weren't any and it was difficult to start business, as is with all new professions. I began advertising myself on the web, using social media, in hopes that I would get a client or at least someone who's in need of lawyer soon._

 _It was one day when I actually got an email, no sender ID, which I thought was strange at first and suspicious, but hey, I was getting kind of desperate that time. Apparently there was a client who was unable to get a lawyer due to not being able to contact them, according to the client herself. She said she had difficulty using a phone or something, and was unable to find a lawyer to represent her on an account of…murder. Naturally, I took the opportunity, and that was how my story began…_

 **-Feb. 3** **rd** **2028, 9:57 am-**

 **Courtroom No. 5 – Defendant's Lobby**

"I'm here! I'm here!" I yelled as I ran into the lobby, placing my hands in my knees and panting. "Hah…never…hah….running…again."

The two bailiff guards looked at each other, confused and then at me. "Um…are you the defense?" One of them asked.

"Y-Yes!" I stood straight up. "Eren Case! I'm here to represent my client Ms…er…?"

The two guards looked at me with a single sweat-drop on the backside of their head.

 _Crap… I just realized I didn't even know her name! I just got ready as soon as that email arrived!_

"Ms. Fey. Ms. Pearl Fey." One of the guards helped me.

"Of course!" I nodded. "I am here for my client, Ms. Pearl Fey! ( _Weird name_ ) The case is a crime of murder, correct?"

"…Yeah." The guard nodded as they each gave me an awkward look.

 _They're giving me that awkward looks…honestly, I wouldn't blame them. I accepted this case at the last minute._

"In any case, you are to enter immediately. The case will begin shortly," said one of them.

"Huh? R-Right now? I don't even get to meet my client?" I gasped.

"She is already inside." One of them told me. "And you'd better be, too."

 _I….only just realized how ill-prepared I am…and on my first case, too! Ugh…well, here goes nothing!_

 **Feb. 3** **rd** **10:00 am**

 **Courtroom No. 5**

When I went inside, the courtroom was already filled with spectators, whose are here to see the trial. It was a public trial, nonetheless. I walked up to the desk, and looked over to the other side to notice my opponent, the prosecutor, who seemed to be a man with thick, black sunglasses, and a turf of hair that swept down on the right side of his face.

I jumped at the sound of the real gravel being struck. "The court is now in session for the trail of Ms. Pearl Fey," Judge said.

"The prosecution is ready, your Honor," said the prosecutor.

"Hmm, the defense, I don't believe we have met before." Judge noticed me. "And I heard you were picked up as the accused's lawyer at the last minute. Is that right?"

"Th-that's true, your Honor! Eren Case, at your service!" I gasped nervously.

 _That was far too forced…_

"Hmph." The prosecution chuckled as he twirled his hair. "No doubt he's a lawyer fresh out of school. I can see him sweating from here."

 _He's spot on!_

"I see. I suppose I wish you luck, Mr. Case," Jude nodded.

"Th-Thank you, Your Honor," I mumbled as I indeed sweated.

"Prosecution, your opening statement." Judge began.

"Thank you, your Honor," The prosecution nodded. "The accused, Pearl Fey, is charged with murder in the small village known as Kurain."

 _Kurain…That's sound familiar._

"It is a village of spirit mediums, where they are hailed as divine prodigies that can channel spirits," he continued.

 _Sounds bit far-fetched to me._

"The victim is Darren Max, a travelling magician. I have his profile here." He showed the profile of the murder victim. He was a man with pasty, white skin and wore black jacket with spikes on the shoulder, and a dark red Mohawk complete with piercings on his nose and mouth, and a black flame tattoo on the side of his head.

 _Wow, he looks quite…exquisite._

"Yesterday morning, the victim was found dead on the streets of Kurain. His autopsy report shows that he died at 11:30 pm last night, from a concussion caused by blunt trauma to the head. It also details that he was intoxicated at the time of death," the prosecutor stated as the autopsy report was filed into the court records.

"Also, a photo was taken at the crime scene." The prosecutor went on, showing the photo of the crime scene. It pictured the victim himself lying on the ground, bleeding heavily from his head, with a nearby stone having blood on it. "It is believed that the victim fell and struck his head on the nearby stone as you can see in this photo, thus knocking him out, and causing him to bleed to death."

"I see." Judge nodded as the photo was also added to the court records.

 _Okay, the basic facts have established. Now think…I should try to press and get more information. Ohh…I hope I can speak like this…_

"S-So what makes you think that my client killed him?" I asked. "If he was intoxicated, wouldn't it be possible that he tripped and accidentally hit the rock in his drunken state?"

"Hmmph, I was just getting to that part," the prosecutor huffed.

"Defense, please wait until the prosecution finishes their statement," Judge said.

"R-Right…" I nodded meekly.

"If you take a look at the crime photo, you will see an item lying here." He pointed at what looked like a broken green gem lying next to the body. "This is a mitamah stone, a symbol of spirits in Kurain Village. It was found near the victim's body, and was discovered to have the accused's fingerprints on it."

"Urk!" I gasped. "Well…that's evidence alright."

"Ah yes, I believe that this item has been added to the court record," Judge nodded. "Prosecutor Payne, will you call your first witness?"

"Indeed, Your Honor," Prosecutor Payone nodded. "I call the accused herself, Pearl Fey, to the stand."

We waited, then I rasied an eyebrow as a girl with an infinity top-knot took the stand, looking quite nervous and scared.

"Wait…this is Pearl Fey?" I clenched my left fist and slammed on my desk. "You're accusing a child for murder!? That's insane!"

A silence floated over the room. I felt like I said something very wrong.

"…Mr. Case, Ms. Fey is 18 years of age." Judge informed me.

"Wh-What!?" I gasped, as my jagged strands spiking out and then flopping over my ears in shock.

Payne sighed. "To think, a defense who doesn't even know the appearance of his client. Truly a sign of unprofessional."

"I must agree," Judge said sternly. "Mr. Case, explain yourself."

"U-Um…I was asked over an e-email, Your Honor," I admitted, scratching my cheek nervously while forcing a smile.

"Email?" Judge shook his head. "I will never understand technology these days. But, in any case, Mr. Case, I suggest you prepare yourself much more in the future trials, if any!"

"Y-Yes, Your Honor!" I responded.

 _He really got me there…_

"Accused, your statement please," Payne requested.

"…." Pearl Fey remained silent.

"Um, Ms. Fey? Your statement, please," Judge said.

She still remained silent.

 _Poor girl, she must be terrified up there, being accused of murder. I got to make her feel confident and not be afraid of anything._

"Ms. Fey, we cannot continue until you given a statement. And as your lawyer, I need to help you," I said.

"…I..I never want you to be my lawyer," she responded.

"Huh?" I looked at her, confused.

"I didn't want you to be my lawyer." She repeated. "I wanted somebody else…and they're not here….I wanted them to be here…"

 _So she wanted somebody else to be her lawyer? Then why didn't she request them? Come to think of it, didn't that email said that she had trouble with the phone or something? Who even sent that anyway?_

"I'm not surprised, having such a stupid lawyer representing you," Payne sighed. "I would take anybody else, too."

 _That's so harsh!_

"Hm…I understand if you are troubled by this…but we still need a testimony," Judge said.

"…Okay," she nodded.

 _This is it, my first proper witness testimony! I got to listen to this very carefully, and after she said, most likely I have to press on some parts of her testimony to get more information and maybe…maybe find contradictions in them! I am ready for this, or my name is not Eren Case!_

 **Court Record**

 **Crime Photo-Shows the crime scene**

 **Broken Mitamah Stone-Found at the crime scene, nearby the victim's body.**

 **Autopsy Report-The most important evidence. It details all things about the case, including the victim's name, how he/she died, etc.**

 **Attorney's Badge-Don't leave home without it!**

 **Profile**

 **Eren Case-Age: 20, Gender: Male. Nothing new. I already explained it in the opening.**

 **Pearl Fey-Age: 18, Gender: Female. My first client. She is accused of murder in a village called Kurain. She seems to wanted someone else to be her lawyer.**

 **Prosecutor Payne-Age: ?, Gender: Male. The prosecution for this case. He seems to be very harsh man (which I don't like about him), but other than that, nothing is much known.**

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! This is NewComer1. I have wrote an Ace Attorney story here, but due to ever-changing interest, I stopped writing it and never got back to it. However, after listening to some good cover songs for AA games at YouTube, I decided to write this!**

 **This story is actually borrowed one. It is originally written by OPFan37, under a different title "Aspiring Attorney: Eren Case". I asked him to borrow it and if I can write it for him because I want this story to be continued and successful. I hope he like this new iteration of his original story.**

 **Well, anyway guys, I will see you all in the next chapter hopefully soon. Goodbye for now!**


	2. New Turnabout Part 2

**-Chapter 2-**

The New Turnabout Part 2:

First Witness

"I..ah..never went out that night. I was busy with chores late into the evening. I never saw the body until the next morning when the police arrested me. I swear I've never seen that man, I would remember that leather jacket and a tattoo on his head!" Pearl testified.

"Heh heh…quite a dramatic, and desperate testimony," Payne commented.

 _I hate to agree with him, but he's right. I definitely show an inconsistency in the testimony…now I just got to use the evidence to back it up…and find out why she lied in the first place. This is my first chance, time to show what I can do!_

"Alright then, defense you may begin your cross-examination," Judge said.

"Ms. Fey, may you please repeat your last sentence of your testimony?" I requested.

"…" She stayed quiet.

"Please, Ms. Fey. I cannot help you if you won't help me," I pleaded.

"…OK," she submitted. "I would remember that leather jacket and a tattoo on his head."

"OBJECTION!" I yelled.

 _Man that sounded really cool when I did that!_

I looked at the court records. "Ms. Fey, there is an inconsistency in your testimony."

"Huh?" She gasped.

"You said that you would remember the tattoo on the victim's head and in the earlier sentence, you also said you didn't see the victim until this morning, when he was dead." I presented the crime photo to the court. "However, as you can see in the crime photo, the blood from the victim's head would have covered the tattoo!"

"Oh! You're right, Mr. Case!" Judge gasped.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Payne snickered. "Do you realize what you're saying, defense? You are claiming that the accused one lied in order to cover up when she first met the victim. Obviously, when she killed him!"

 _Ack! He's right…no, wait!_

"Y-You can't prove that Ms. Fey first met the victim at the time of his death!" I argued. "Ms. Fey, please revise your testimony to explain."

"I…I'm not guilty….I didn't kill him!" She whimpered.

 _Uh-Oh, there's no way she can trust me now, that I turned her testimony against her!_

"Witness, you will revise your testimony to explain!" Judge ordered.

"But…I!" She gasped.

 _If she revises her testimony like this, she will just lie again! There must be a way to calm her down and get her to trust me…but, how can I do that if I hardly know her!?_

… _Wait…what if did that? Maybe it could work in a situation like this!_

"Ms. Fey." I spoke. "If it is alright, may I say something, before you revise your testimony?"

"…Yes," she said.

"Thank you, Ms. Fey," I nodded.

 _Okay! It's time to focus. It's time to find out what kind of person Ms. Pearl Fey truly is!_

 _A person I respected very much once told me something…that my greatest power was both my compassion and sight of understanding. I didn't understand what they meant at first, because I was always terrible at reading people. But, I began to try and view it from a different perspective. A way of understanding others, using all of my skills, and way to decipher it clearly…I call it Soul Puzzle_!

 _It is a way for me to 'see' the soul, the feelings, of others, and decipher them clearly. If I could do this with Ms. Fey, perhaps I could reach out to her. I represented the person's 'soul' as a heart, which I saw in Ms. Fey. However, this soul was completely black, representing that_ _I have no clue of what she was like_ _, but my innate ability of compassion could sense…pieces, of this soul, that could come together._

 _I'll use the first sentence of her testimony as reference ('I never went out that night') on one heart, and the sentence ('I was busy with chores late into the evening') on the other heart. I believe there is truth in these two sentences…now, I have to find personality traits that link up to these sentences, using the evidence I have in my court record!_

 _Hmmm…the first sentence…I understand what this means, but I don't think any evidence in the court record will support, so instead, I will use Ms. Fey's_ _Personal Evidence_ _! Personal Evidence is what I classified as evidence on the person's being, just by looking at them, so I looked at her clothing._

 _Her sleeves are long, and it would seem she has multiple layers. That could only point to one personality trait…_ _shyness_ _!_

As I thought up of this, the first heart piece clicked into place in the empty soul.

" _Yes! That has to be correct! Now, for the other half…I don't see any Personal Evidence that could tie in with this…so, I'll try using court evidence instead!_

I looked into my court record, and found an interesting description about one of the items.

 _If this is correct, then this points to a sign of …_ _caring_ _!_

The other heart piece fit into the other half of the soul, completing it into a full heart. My focus returned once more, and I was back in the courtroom.

"Ms. Fey, I can tell what kind of person you are, after reviewing your evidence," I said.

"Wh…What do you mean?" She asked.

"You were very nervous when we started the trial at the beginning, and the cloths you wear cover most of your body. This point toward great shyness in your personality," I explained. "I'm not surprised really, being in a courtroom filled with people you don't know, prosecuted for murder, with a lawyer you never asked for representing you."

She remained silent, but listened closely to what I'm saying.

"But, I also discerned something else." I took out the broken mitamah stone.

"Th-That's!" She gasped.

"This mitamah stone, though broken now, has a faded color, yet a still distinct shine." I pointed out. "Obviously it is old, but well cared for."

"My cousin, Mystic Maya, gave it to me…but…" She looked down at the identical one, hanging around her neck.

"An important item from an important person…well cared for, now broken." I sighed. "Ms. Fey, I believe that this evidence points to you having a very caring nature."

"Mr. Case, what is the point of all this?" Judge asked.

"He's obviously spouting useless nonsense, Your Honor," Prosecutor Payne sighed. "I've seen it before. Every first-time lawyer does it."

"My point is that I do not believe these characteristics are one of a killer!" I slammed my fist on the desk, which made Payne jumped a bit. "Ms. Fey! I believe in your innocence from these aspects of yourself alone!"

"You...truly believe that?" She asked hesitantly.

"I do." I nodded. "So please...Ms. Fey! Let me help you, and prove to everybody else that you are the kind person I believe you are!"

"..." She was silent for a moment, but then, she smiled. "Okay. I'll believe in you, Mr. Case."

 _Yes! I got her to open up to me! Now maybe we can turn this trial around!_

"Pearl Fey...please give your testimony!" I declared.

"I did see Darren Max yesterday. He arrived in town suddenly, and, rather loudly. I was outside at the time and he began tormenting me. So I ran away, as far as I could get from him, and back into my house. I never even touched him." Pearl explained.

"I see...that seems pretty solid." I nodded.

"Indeed, but please speak the truth next time, Ms. Fey." Judge nodded. "If the defendant is satisfied with the testimony then "

"OBJECTION!"

I recoiled slightly at Payne's outburst. "Huh!?"

"Heh heh heh..." Payne smirked. "Ms. Fey, you say you didn't touch the victim once?"

 _Something's funny here...what's he planning?_

"Y Yes, it's true." Penny nodded.

"Then, would you kindly explain this?" Payne produced a familiar jacket to the court.

"Is that...the victim's jacket?" Judge asked.

"Indeed, Your Honor. I had the police do a test of it." Payne smiled. "And two handprints were found on it...handprints that matched those of Ms. Fey!"

"Wh What!?" I yelled.

"Ah!" Pearl gasped.

"Judging from this, it is obvious how the crime occurred." Payne continued. "Late at night, while the victim was intoxicated, you snuck up on him from behind and forcefully pushed him, his weakened state causing him to fall forward and smash his head on the rock!"

 _H He was keeping that evidence to himself this whole time!?_

"Oh my! That certainly does provide an explanation!" Judge gaped. "Accused? What is your response?"

"I...But...I didn't...!" Pearl breathed.

 _Ms. Fey is been put on the spot...I have to help her_!

"Your Honor, I would like to cross-examine the witness!" I requested.

"Hmm...I suppose this new information has had to make you rethink, Mr. Case?" Judge said.

 _Unfortunately, yes._

"Very well. You may cross-examine the witness." He complied.

 _I don't believe Pearl would lie to me... So now, I have to find a way she would have touched Darren Max that morning..._ I listened as she repeated herself... _Wait!_

"HOLD IT!" I shouted. "Ms. Fey, what do you mean when you say Darren Max began tormenting you?"

"W Well, he was shouting about being in a 'dump of a town', and threw his jacket on the floor in anger..." She said.

 _Sounds like a horrible guy...no wonder she didn't want to talk about him._

"He then turned to me and yelled at me to pick it up...so I did, as fast as I could, then I ran!" Pearl whimpered.

"...Wait, you say you picked up his jacket to give it back to him?" I echoed.

"Y Yes." She nodded.

"Your Honor! This proves that Pearl Fey only touched the victim's jacket! Not the victim himself!" I exclaimed.

"That does seem to make sense." Judge nodded.

"Maybe so..." Payne nodded.

 _What? Why is he so calm?_

"Newbie, you should check the autopsy report before rushing to a hasty defense." Payne said.

"The autopsy report?" I opened it up and checked it. "Concussion...blunts trauma to the head...intoxication...and, an injury to the left shin?"

"Yes. That injury presents the true way the accused killed the victim. She tripped him up, causing him to fall to his demise." Payne chuckled.

"Huuuuuuh!?" I cried.

 _How could I have missed that!?_

"Well, that also seems like a possibility." Judge agreed.

"P Prosecutor Payne! Why didn't you mention this in your overview of the autopsy report!?" I accused.

"Oh? Is it not a lawyer's job to actually READ the autopsy report? Or did they fail to teach you that? Or perhaps, you got kicked out of lawyer school altogether?" He responded.

"Ugh...!" I flinched. "No need to go that far..."

"It's true that the lawyer should read it." Judge took sides.

"H Hold on, then! If you knew that, then that means you presenting the possibility of the victim being pushed was just a huge waste of time!" I argued.

"'A waste of time'? I was merely presenting one of many possibilities. Is that not what you defense attorneys do all the time?" Payne rebutted.

 _There's no mistake now...he's just out to make me look like an idiot novice!_

"I don't think we can get any more reliable information out of the accused." Payne said.

"I think so. You are free to step down, Ms. Fey." Judge affirmed.

"O...Okay..." Pearl sighed.

 _Poor Pearl...don't worry! We're not done yet!_

"I would like to call my next witness." Payne went on. "He was the man who first discovered the victim's body, and made the call to the police."

I watched as a...strange, figure, approached the stand. He was a tall, lanky man, with bright red rosy cheeks and bulging, shiny blue eyes, and a sickeningly sweet smile, that had two lollipop sticks coming out of it. He wore a white apron which said 'Luvely Candy' in bubble writing on it, over a frilly white shirt and slacks, with white gloves, as he held a heart shaped box of chocolates underneath his right arm.

"Witness, your name and occupation, please." Payne requested.

"Why, hell O everybody! I must admit, I've never been in a courtroom before!" He positively beamed. "My name is Valen Luv, proud owner of Luvely Candy, the travelling, dazzling, candy store!"

 _Wh What's wrong with this guy!?_

I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I do hope you don't mind, but I brought some of my posters to share with you all today! Here you go!" He then began chucking posters like shuriken stars at everybody present!

"Ow!" I cried as one of the posters hit me in the face.

 _What the heck is this thing?_

I picked up the poster and looked at it. It was completely filed with overbearing bright colors in a mix of opening times and types of candy.

 _Ugh, no thanks._

"Oh my, a candy store owner? I thought such fancies did not exist in Kurain Village!" Judge exclaimed.

"Oh my dear Judge! That is e XActly why I came to Kurain!" Mr. Luv grinned. "I couldn't stand the thought of anywhere not having candy! So I decided to drop down for a couple of days and share my delicious sweets with everybody! But I never thought I would be caught up in a murder!"

 _Your delivery is already giving me rotten teeth_.

"Please give your testimony as to what you saw this morning." Payne requested.

"Well, I opened my shop at 8 on the dot, ready to serve as usual. I pride myself in my spot-on timing you see. But to my horror, I saw a body of that man from yesterday lying in the path, and I called the police straightaway! I then inspected the body, and found that young woman's mitamah stone right next to the body! And to think he only arrived yesterday, yet killed that same night, such horror!" He said.

 _Ugh...that seemed pretty airtight. All I can do is try to press him._

"Defense, you may cross-examine the witness." I nodded to the judge and listened to his testimony again.

 _There must be something in it that shows Pearl couldn't have done it..._

"HOLD IT!"

"You found Ms. Fey's mitamah stone near the body, so you automatically assumed that she was the culprit?" I questioned his second to last statement. "Isn't that a bit presumptuous?"

"Unfortunately Mr. Defense, which was the only conclusion I could come to!" Mr. Luv sighed. "You see, though I had only been in Kurain Village for a short time, I learned that only spirit mediums can wear such trinkets. And at the time of the event, Ms. Fey was the only bona fide spirit medium in the place."

 _A hard piece of evidence that can only belong to one person? That's really not good for Pearl..._

I shuddered as I thought about it.

 _His alibi definitely seems to hold up at this morning...but what if I can get him to admit to something at a different time?...Maybe I could use that last sentence!_

"HOLD IT!" I shouted. "So you saw the victim during the day, yesterday? What were you doing?"

"Oh, I'm ashamed to admit it, but nothing much." Mr. Luv shrugged.

"Elaborate on 'nothing much'." I urged.

"Why, I was standing in my shop all day! But business was painfully slow." He sighed. "I only had one customer the entire day!"

"Who was that?" I went on.

"Oh my, should I say...?" He giggled. "The accused, Ms. Fey!"

"Ms. Fey, is this true?" I asked her.

"Y Yes...after that Darren had stormed off to play his music, I went to Mr. Luv's shop to get some candy and calm my nerves." She admitted, before getting a goofy smile on her face. "We've never had such luxuries in the village before! I had a double scoop chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and marshmallows!"

 _That's oddly specific, and a bit much...but I admit it sounds delicious._

I sweated as I thought up the ice cream of that exact description stated by Ms. Fey.

"Defense? Do you wish for this to be added to the witness' testimony?" Judge asked.

 _Hm...Is that fact truly important...?_

I thought for a moment, looking through the court records, and then realized something.

"Yes! It's important Your Honor! And I request that it be repeated!" I demanded.

"Very well. Witness?" Judge requested.

"Why of course." He smiled. "I only served one customer that day; Ms. Fey!"

"OBJECTION!"

"Mr. Luv, I'm a bit surprised that you would keep a sale from us." I smirked.

"Hm? I do not know what you mean." Mr. Luv feigned ignorance.

"I think you do. You DID sell a piece of candy to another customer, yesterday!" I said.

"Hm? Can you back up that claim, defense?" Judge asked.

"I can, Your Honor." I nodded, pulling out a photo. "If I may direct your attention to the crime photo."

"...What are we supposed to be looking at, Mr. Case?" Judge asked.

"This, right next to the victim's leg." I pointed.

"Why, that's...a sweet wrapper!" Judge gasped.

"Exactly!" I nodded. "Mr. Luv, you say you only sold Pearl Fey an ice cream that day, but the fact that a sweet wrapper is in this photo, and that you are the only sweet shop in town..." I pointed at him. "Proves that you served another customer other than Pearl Fey yesterday!"

"Urk!" He noticeably gasped.

"OBJECTION!"

"Wh What on earth does that have to do with the current case of murder?" Payne asked.

"Nothing...yet." I spoke. "However, the fact that that sweet wrapper exists there means...that whoever left it could be the real killer!"

"Whaaaat!?" Payne cried.

The gallery began chattering amongst themselves, causing the Judge to bash his gavel. "This presents a new possibility in this case! Witness, explain yourself!"

"Oooh..." Mr. Luv groaned. "...Fine, I didn't want to admit, it would be bad for my business, but...I served Mr. Max himself."

"What? You sold candy to the victim?" I gasped.

"Gravely so." He sighed. "Selling my delectable treats to a man like that practically sickened me. But, as I said, business was slow. I doubt many people would buy my treats knowing I sold them to a not so hot man in town."

 _Hmm...is that the true reason, Mr. Luv?_

"Witness, you will present your testimony on selling to the victim." Judge declared.

"It was around 10:50 when that horrible man approached my sweet shop. He banged a hand against the table and roughly demanded a coffee chocolate. It was no doubt to ease his drunken state which he was currently in at the time. After he left, I hurriedly shut up shop, near closing time." He testified.

"So you sold the sweet to him late at night?" I pondered.

"Indeed. It appeared that he was drunk then. A shame, really, for Kurain doesn't even have any bars! Probably took a swig from his bottle." Mr. Luv shook his head disapprovingly.

 _Kurain has no bars? How did he get drunk, then?_

"Defense, you may cross-examine the witness." Judge approved.

 _You say that, Your Honor, but...what am I supposed to gleam from this?_

I looked through the evidence again. _Nothing here seems to contradict his statements...huh?_

I then looked at the poster he threw at me...

 _This is !_

"Mr. Luv! Repeat your last sentence!" I requested.

"Very well." He smiled. "After he left, I quickly closed shop, near the specific time, of course."

"OBJECTION!"

"You say that you closed shop near your allotted closing time?" I asked.

"Yeeeees?" He grinned.

"And you yourself earlier said that, 'you pride yourself in your spot-on timing'?" I pressed.

"..." He seemed to have fallen silent.

"Thought so." I smiled. "In that case, you're lying!" I presented the poster. "Your poster states that your closing time on Thursdays is 11:30 PM, when you said that you sold your sweet to Darren Max at 10:50, and then closed immediately after!"

"What on earth are you getting at, beginner?" Payne grumbled.

"I also fail to see your reasoning behind such an explanation, Mr. Case." Judge agreed.

"In that case, please remember the victim's autopsy report." I took out the evidence. "It estimates that Mr. Max died at around 11:30 PM."

I slammed my fist onto the desk. "If Mr. Luv kept his business open until the proper closing time, as the good businessman he claims to be..." I pointed at him. "Then he would have seen the murder first hand!"

"Aghagh!" He cried, biting his lollipop sticks so hard they bent. "I I just told you, didn't I!? I closed up shop early because that Darren character scared me!"

I shook my head. "Didn't you say you closed 'near the specific time'?"

"St Stop twisting my words!" He gasped.

"S Silly beginner! it was simply a misspeak!" Payne insisted.

 _Nice try, Payne, but I'm not giving up that easily._

"That's...that's...!" I waited for some kind of intense reaction from Mr. Luv...but he simply smiled again. "That's quite a joke you played there."

"Huh?" I gasped. "What are you talking about?"

"You say that as a good businessman, I would keep my shop open until the proper time. But don't you think, as a human being, I would rightfully close up shop after just being threatened?" He grinned.

"...What are you saying?" I asked.

"You don't know?" Payne seemed to have regained his composure also. "Defense, you merely claim that Mr. Luv would keep his shop open until that time, basing your evidence on him being a 'businessman'." He snickered. "Your theory is just that! And nothing more!"

"B But...!" I panicked.

 _Oh no...he's right! I accused him using nothing more than a scheduled closing time! How could I have run into that so blindly!?_

"The prosecution makes a valid point." Judge nodded. "Defense, can you provide evidence to explain a reason why Mr. Luv would keep his store open, other than speculation?"

"I...I..." I slumped forward. "I can't...Your Honor."

"Oh my! How EM barrassing!" Mr. Luv giggled. "That's a big shame on your part, Mr. Defense."

"Heh heh heh...indeed." Payne chuckled. "Truly he is nothing more than a lawyer school drop out, winding up on the stand by some unforeseen circumstances."

 _I...I was just trying to find a way to involve him with this somehow! Did I really mess up so badly?_

"If you think you can prove something, Mr. Defense, then I shall gladly give another testimony." Mr. Luv offered.

"I think Mr. Case may need it." Judge agreed. "Witness, your testimony, please."

"I did serve Ms. Fey and Mr. Max that day, her in the day, him late at night. Because of his rowdy behavior, I closed up shop as soon as he left out of fear. The next morning, I discovered his body, with all the evidence lying beside him pointing to the culprit; Ms. Fey!"

 _Did...Did I really spot any lies in there? I'm already treading on thin ice, if I try making bizarre claims again then...Ms. Fey will..._

"Defense, you may cross-examine the witness." Judge approved.

 _No...I really can't accuse him of anything right now...so I'll just have to press harder!_

"HOLD IT!"

"What 'evidence' did you find that points to Ms. Fey being the culprit?" I asked.

"Why, the broken mitamah stone, lying in plain sight! Or have you forgotten about it already?" Mr. Luv chattered.

"Obviously, it is the main point of focus in Ms. Fey's guilt." Payne nodded.

 _They're still fixated on that...Is there any way I can get more information on that...? But...what if I end up just being wrong again? I can't do anything rashly! But then...what do I do?_

"Um, excuse me..."

I looked up to see Pearl at the stand. "Ms. Fey?"

"I'm sorry but...it's just that you keep talking about that mitamah, but..." She held up the mitamah around her neck. "This is my mitamah stone, here."

"That's your mitamah stone?" I clarified.

"Yes. Like I said...my cousin gave it to me, so I would never let it out of my sight." She nodded.

"Then, what is this?" I asked, showing the broken mitamah stone.

"I don't know...but I know it's not mine, I wouldn't let it get..." She trembled just looking at it.

"Hmph, I don't believe such a sob story upholds in a court of law." Payne huffed.

"What did you say, prosecutor?" I asked sternly.

"The girl obviously just wore another mitamah after losing that one, to try and cover her up. Very poorly, I might add." Payne said.

"N No! I would never! Not to it..." She said.

 _Ms. Fey says that...but this mitamah has her fingerprints on it...is there a way to explain this?_

"Ms. Fey, did you ever take off your mitamah at any point yesterday?" I asked.

"Yesterday...Oh! I took it off when I ate that ice cream!" She remembered. "I didn't want it to get sticky, so I left it on Mr. Luv's counter while I ate it."

"Mr. Luv? Is this true?" I asked.

"Yes, she did leave her 'precious' mitamah on the counter." He said. "But I returned it to her as soon as she was finished."

 _So Pearl did take off her mitamah at one point...could anything have happened then?_

"Defense, what is your reasoning behind this questioning?" Judge asked.

"From Ms. Fey's explanation, it seems that we have two mitamah stones that are both claimed to be Ms. Fey's real, original belonging." I explained, before twisting my cowslip in thought. "But obviously, that's not the case...so what if..." I thought hard for a second.

"Yes, defense?" Judge urged.

"What if...one of them is a fake?" I suggested. "When Ms. Fey left her mitamah on the counter, it could have been copied somehow."

"Copied? That seems like a stretch, don't you think, little beginner?" Payne tutted.

"And on MY counter no less!?" Mr. Luv huffed, offended. "It's as if you think I had something to do with it! Impossible!"

 _...A way to make a fake mitamah...does such a way exist?_

I pondered for a moment, and then looked over the court record evidence. "...Mr. Luv. Would you care to add that statement to your testimony?"

"Hm? I really don't see the point." He replied.

"Add it, and repeat it back to me." I requested

"I don't understand what you're getting at, Mr. Case, but witness, if you could add that to your testimony please."

"Oh...why not." Mr. Luv grinned. "You think I would have made a fake mitamah? Impossible!"

"OBJECTION!"

I slammed my fist on the desk. "That's just the thing, Mr. Luv...you DO have a way to make a fake mitamah!"

"...What on earth are you saying now?" He asked.

"I just had a look at your menu." I pulled up his poster again. "One of your candies on sale is called a 'Mitamah Candy', and it looks surprisingly familiar, don't you agree?"

"H Huh?" His smile wavered for a second. "That's ridiculous, Mr. Defense, are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Let's put it to the test, shall we?" I threatened. "Ms. Fey, this may sound like an odd request, but...could you lick your mitamah for me?"

"Lick it? I, suppose so." She tentatively held the charm up and licked it. "...Oh! It...It tastes sweet!"

"Gah!" Mr. Luv gasped.

I nodded. "I thought so. Ms. Fey, when you put your mitamah on that counter, it was swapped out for a fake! A Mitamah Candy!"

"What!?" She gasped. "But then...that means...!"

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Fey." I presented the broken mitamah. "This is in fact, your real mitamah stone."

"No...Mystic Maya' tone...sh she gave it to me before she went away...and I promised to take care of it...!" Pearl sobbed.

"Wh Who cares if it's a fake! That evidence was still found near the body!" Payne sweated.

"OBJECTION!"

I shook my head. "But Ms. Fey believed that the fake she wore was the real deal, which leaves the question; How did the real mitamah stone get there?" I couldn't help but smile slightly. "Mr. Luv? Perhaps you could explain?"

"Ugh!" He grunted.

"After all, the switch seemed to have been made at your shop, with a candy you make." I insisted.

"Oooooooh..." He groaned.

"Mr. Case, you seem to know what you're talking about. Care to enlighten us?" Judge asked.

"If the witness won't answer, then yes, Your Honor. The mitamah was replaced with a fake because..." I thought for a moment before answering. "..The real one was stolen! Other than Valen Luv!"

"Aaaargh!" He jumped in surprise, making sweets and posters fly everywhere.

I slammed my fist onto the desk. "Mr. Luv! You made a candy mitamah to fool Ms. Fey, so that you could steal the real mitamah, and Ms. Fey has been wearing this fake mitamah ever since! Which means..." I pointed at him. "You had the most important piece of evidence in this case since the murder!"

"Aaaaaaargh!" He jumped again.

"Wh Whaaaaaaaat!?" Payne cried, sending the gallery into an uproar.

The judge banged his gavel three times. "Order! Order! Is this true, witness?"

"Y You can't prove that! Only Pearl Fey's fingerprints are on that mitamah!" He accused.

I smiled. "But aren't you wearing gloves?"

"Gah!" He gasped again.

 _This is it! I've overthrown the main piece of evidence linking Ms. Fey to the crime! Now all I have to do is prove who the real culprit is! Get ready, Mr. Luv! I'm gunning for you now!_

* * *

 **Court Record**

 **Darren Max's Autopsy Report: Died from blunt head trauma at around 11:30 PM. was intoxicated at time of death. Injury to the left shin.**

 **Crime Photo: Shows Darren Max, a bloody rock, a broken mitamah stone, and a sweet wrapper.**

 **Broken Mitamah: A broken, well cared for mitamah stone. Has Pearl Fey's fingerprint on it.**

 **Max's Jacket: The victim's jacket. Has one set of Pearl Fey's fingerprints on it.**

 **Luvely Candy Poster: A poster detailing Luvely Candy's opening times and candies on sale.**

* * *

 **Profile**

 **Eren Case-Age: 20, Gender: Male. Nothing new. I already explained it in the opening.**

 **Pearl Fey-Age: 18, Gender: Female. My first client. She is accused of murder in a village called Kurain. She seems to want someone else to be her lawyer. I am almost proving her to be not the one who did it! Hang in there, Ms. Fey!**

 **Prosecutor Payne-Age: 56, Gender: Male. The prosecution for this case. He seems to be very harsh man (which I don't like about him), but other than that, nothing is much known. Found out that he is 56 years old**

 **Valen Luv-Age: 31, Gender: Male. Owner of the Luvly Candy, traveling candy store. Witness of this case, and claim to saw my client murdering the victim (which is a lie, definitely).**

* * *

 **Hello, AA fanfic readers! Here is an update for Ace Attorney Next Generation, with part 2 for the first case of the story, New Turnabout.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this story, and if you have any suggestions for the story (characters, cases, setting, etc), then you can either PM or post it in your review.**

 **As always, thank you for reading and I will see you again in the next chapter! This A/N is adjourned!**


	3. New Turnabout Part 3

**-Chapter 3-**

The New Turnabout Part 3

"Mmmmmm!" Mr. Luv puffed his cheeks out angrily, sweating slightly. "...Fine. Fine! I didn't want to say it, Mr. Defense, but if you are accusing me, I have no choice!"

 _What is it this time?_

"You're right. I did keep my store open until 11:30, and I saw something out in the darkness of the night." Mr. Luv mumbled. "I now know, that it was Mr. Max's murder!"

"Huh!?" I cried.

"Mr. Luv, you saw the murder happen, and didn't testify!?" Judge accused.

"As I said, it was dark, and I saw nothing but silhouettes." Mr. Luv explained. "I could hardly tell you anything concrete, so I thought it wouldn't be very useful. So-RRY!"

 _Wouldn't be useful!? I highly doubt it!_

"And what does that have to do with the broken mitamah, huh?" I asked

"Why, I just wanted to have a look at such a beautiful stone, I promise I was going to return it afterwards!" He pleaded.

 _How quick you change your tone. You were saying you didn't even copy it a second ago!_

"But, it happened when Mr. Max came to my store that evening...he...oh, it's too awful to even say!" Mr. Luv gasped.

"I'm sure you can grin and bear it." I hissed.

"Mr. Max, he...he stole the mitamah!" He gasped.

"What? Stole it?" I echoed.

"Yes! He saw me studying it, and demanded that I handed it over to him!" Mr. Luv gasped.

"That was Ms. Fey's prized possession, and you supposedly just handed it over!?" I asked.

"If you were in my shoes, you'd understand!" Mr. Luv cried. "He was so vicious!"

"What reason would Darren Max have to steal your stolen mitamah?" I pressed.

"Borrowed! Borrowed! Oh, so quick to accuse me!" Mr. Luv sighed. "Haven't myself and Ms. Fey already described his frightening personality to you? I'm relieved he didn't take anything else!"

"I believe I can provide additional information to this." Payne chimed in. "Upon investigation of Mr. Max's body, it was discovered that he had various expensive watches, brooches, and other trinkets on his person all reported to be stolen. From this, it's not difficult to suggest that he was a petty thief."

"So... he wasn't a musician, but a wandering thief?" I guessed.

"He went around calling himself a musician, but I highly doubt he could afford food every day being a 'travelling musician', of course he'd resort to being a thief. And that is why he stole the mitamah at the optimum opportunity!" Mr. Luv went on.

 _Now he's basing an argument off of that...I'd better see if I can gain anything from this new info._

"Your Honor, the defense requests to find more information about the victim, in light of this new information." I requested.

"That seems a little unorthodox, defense." Judge frowned. "You wish to have a recess just to obtain background on the victim, which you should already understand?"

"N-No need for a recess Your Honor. One moment, please." I took out my phone and opened the search engine. (... _The Wi-Fi in the courtroom is surprisingly good_.)

The judge looked at me wide-eyed. "...Defense, dare I ask, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking up past newspaper articles, Your Honor." I told him.

"You can read the newspaper on a phone?" Judge shook his head. "I have heard everything now."

 _He's practically living in the dark ages_.

"Here, Your Honor. This is a past newspaper article on Darren Max." I showed my phone to him. "He apparently was once quite a talented musician, but it seems the fame turned his personality sour and lost him most of his fans, ending his career. This probably spurred him into a life of crime, making it quite important to the case at hand."

"Ah, I see. Though I must admit, I've never heard of any of his songs." Judge said.

 _I have no doubt, Your Honor. He played heavy metal, after all._

"Since this holds significance towards the victim, we shall add the article to the court record." Judge nodded. "Now then, witness, you were...talking about a new testimony?"

"Yes, dear judge, and it shall finally be all the proof you need." Mr. Luv boasted.

 _We'll see about that. C'mon then, Mr. Luv, let's hear it._

"Darren Max approached my shop that night and demanded the candy and mitamah stone. After he left, I indeed kept my store open until 11:30, at which time I saw something. I could see two shadows fighting, and could now tell that they were Darren Max and Pearl Fey. The second shadow grabbed the first by the arm and tripped Max up, who fell to the ground, before the second shadow ran off."

"So, you actually kept your store open, and you saw the murder happen?" I recalled. "That's crucial evidence, which you denied in your earlier testimony!"

"Was it really so 'crucial', defense?" Payne countered. "The two shadows the witness descried can only be likened to Mr. Max and Ms. Fey because of all earlier evidence put forward. And even so, it is telling us what we already know, in a vague sense."

 _You keep telling yourself that, but I'll be the judge! Er, I mean, defendant!_

"Hmm...I admit, I don't know what to think." Judge admitted. "Mr. Case, perhaps your cross-examination will settle things."

"Of course, Your Honor." I nodded, before listening.

 _Hmm...there's definitely something off about his supposed recollection of events...maybe I should focus more..._

"HOLD IT! Why didn't you call the police when you saw one of the shadows collapse?" I asked, referring to his last sentence.

"At the time, I thought Darren Max had just passed out drunk. I would NE-ver have guessed that he had just been murdered right in front of me!" Mr. Luv defended himself.

"And you didn't even think to go and check on him?" I pressed.

"I didn't even wanna go near that man again after he threatened me so!" Mr. Luv cried.

"Not even to get back the stolen mitamah?" I continued.

"You're very persistent." Mr. Luv went off topic. "I'll just keep telling you the same thing."

"You sound a bit desperate, defense. Still too inexperienced to make useful contributions?" Payne asked.

( _Like heck_!) I twisted my cowslip in thought. ( _This guy changed his testimony so much, there has to be an error in it somewhere. I'd better check the evidence again_.) I listened to the testimony again. (... _Ah-ha_!)

"OBJECTION!"

"Sorry, Mr. Luv, but there is yet another contradiction in your testimony." I stated.

"Oooooh, now what?" He huffed, annoyed.

"You said that the 'second shadow' grabbed the victim by the arm, right?" I took out the evidence. "But as we can see on the victim's jacket, there is only one set of handprints on it, when Ms. Fey picked it up earlier."

"Urp!" Mr. Luv gulped. "L-Like I said! It was dark, I couldn't make out anything clearly!"

"Th-This still doesn't excuse the obvious sign of murder!" Payn backed him up. "The injury to the victim's left shin proves that he was tripped, causing him to fall!"

"...I wonder about that, Mr. Payne." I smirked.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He sweated.

"I don't think that injury was caused by someone, let alone Ms. Fey." I elaborated.

"Mr. Case, are you saying that the injury isn't tied to the case?" Judge asked.

"I am, Your Honor." I nodded.

"In that case, can you support that claim with evidence?" Judge added.

I held up my phone. "If I can direct your attention to the newspaper article about the victim. If you will notice, there is a related article about his short-lived music career. One of the moments mentioned is a time when Darren Max injured his left shin after falling off a table at one of his parties."

"That is unfortunate!" Judge exclaimed.

"Agh! Y-You!" Payne gasped.

"I think you know what I'm talking about, prosecutor." I slammed my fist on the desk. "Darren Max received that injury far before his time of death!"

"Nooooo!" Payne yelled.

 _Alright! I did it! I eliminated all the evidence which was used against Ms. Fey!_

I actually felt quite proud of myself.

 _Let's see you get out of this one, Payne!_

"It seems that there is no more evidence against Ms. Fey." Judge voice my thoughts. "Prosecution? Anything to add?"

"I...I..." Payne took a moment to compose himself. "I believe...the defense is correct."

"...Huh?" I looked at him, confused.

 _He's...agreeing with me? What kind of madness is this?_

"All evidence presented has proven to be either unrelated to or unused by Ms. Fey." Payne spoke. "However, that leaves no evidence which can point to a third party for murder. Therefore, it can only stand to reason, that the death of Darren Max was, as the defense suggested...accidental."

"H-Huuuuuuuuuuuuuh!?" I gasped, my lightning stands standing on edge.

"...The prosecution has a point." Judge agreed. "All of the evidence has been disproven, so there is nothing left to interpret in the case of a murder."

 _He's really going for this!? Knowing he couldn't get a full successful prosecution after all of this...he's trying to settle for a neutral case!?_

"Ex-CUSE me!? Are you just going to ignore me!?" Mr. Luv cried out in protest. "I told you! I saw him that night, and it was definitely Ms. Fey with him!"

"As you yourself said, Mr. Luv, it was dark that night. Your sight was most likely just playing tricks on you, making you see a second figure. When in actual fact, the victim simply collapsed." Payne dismissed him.

"!" Mr. Luv puffed his cheeks angrily.

 _He's even going against his own witness...he's that desperate to not lose?_

"If the prosecution wants to call for a case of accidental death, and there is no more evidence to prove otherwise, I see no point in continuing this trial." Judge reasoned. "Mr. Case. You can also agree on an incident of accidental death, and we shall have our trial."

 _This is a real decision... If I agree with Payne, and say it was a case of accidental death, then Ms. Fey will be able to walk away free...But on the other hand, I can't shake the feeling that something is very wrong here..._

"Defense? Your answer?" Judge urged.

"I... I mean, the defense pleads..." I paused, thinking hard about my decision.

"...The defense...asserts that the case was indeed an act of murder! Committed by a third party!" I shouted.

"Whaaaaaaat!?" Payne cried, causing the gallery to chatter frantically.

Judge banged his gavel. "D-Defense! I hope you realize what you are insinuating! I find it hard to understand! There is no more evidence that can point towards a third party!"

"M-Maybe that is the case, Your Honor..." I admitted. "However...there is still one thing we haven't considered yet!"

"Really? And what is that?" Judge gasped.

"U-Um, th-that is..."

 _Crud, I didn't think that far ahead...but I know something is fishy here! Let me think..._

"We haven't considered..."

"Go on, then." Payne quipped.

"We...haven't thought about the way the victim could have died." I got that on the spot.

"What do you mean, Mr. Case?" Judge asked.

"Well, this whole time, we've been thinking that the victim fell and hit the rock, causing his death." I recapped. "But what if, instead, the rock itself was used as a murder weapon? Surely if the rock was swung down on the victim's head, the impact alone would be enough to kill him."

"That does seem like a possibility." Judge said. "But what are you basing this off of, Mr. Case?"

"Oh uh...that is..."

 _I jumped into that rashly again! Think, Eren! Could anything in the court record support my theory?_

"...This could very well support the notion, Your Honor." I said., presenting the autopsy report.

"The autopsy report?" Judge asked.

"The report states that the victim died from blunt trauma to the head." I pointed out. "If he had fallen on the rock, then wouldn't it be more plausible to think that he would have died of blood loss instead of the blow?"

"The defense makes a good point." Judge mumbled.

"Pure speculation, Your Honor." Payne disagreed. "No fingerprints were found on the rock upon investigation."

 _Oh no you don't! I need to push forward with this theory at all costs!_

"If someone was wearing gloves, they could use the rock as a weapon without leaving fingerprints." I explained.

"Supposedly...but, Mr. Case, do you have a suspect to back up your, frankly, desperate claim?" Judge persisted.

 _Pull no punches, do you Your Honor?_

"I do have a suspect!" I looked through the profiles. "And it's the man currently standing in the witness box!"

"Whaaaaat!?" Mr. Luv jumped. "Y-You're accusing ME!?"

The gallery chattered loudly, making Judge bang his gavel. "Mr. Case! That's a very serious accusation to make!" Judge shook his head. "I'm beginning to think you a few screws loose!"

"This lawyer machine is working just fine, Your Honor." I assured him. "The glove does seem to fit Mr. Luv...so to speak."

"That's...ridiculous!" Mr. Luv puffed his cheeks angrily.

"Absolutely! Your basing your accusation off of the fact that Mr. Luv wears gloves alone!? Stupid!" Payne cried, whilst sweating.

"That's right! You have absolutely nothing against me!" Mr. Luv yelled.

"That seems to be true...and yet...do I really have nothing against him?" I pondered, twirling my cowslip. "Do I have a piece of evidence tying him to the murder? In any way?"

I looked at the evidence. ( _Focus...really focus..._ ) I stared at each one, very carefully.

 _...Hold on...is that...!?_

I slammed my fist down. "Actually, I DO have something against you."

"What!?" He shouted.

"M-Mr. Case! Do you actually have such proof!?" Judge gasped.

"Yes, Your Honor." I held the evidence out. "Please look at the crime photo once more. Consider the candy wrapper found next to the body. Look really carefully at it."

"...I... can't see what you mean, Mr. Case." Judge admitted.

"Oh, right." I mumbled. "The wrapper actually has a kanji on it."

"A...kanji?" Judge repeated.

"That's right. Now, referring back to the newspaper article, it details the production of an incredibly strong sake, which was popular at the time, and used on various foods and treats to get people drunk incredibly easily." I explained. "It was identified by the kanji pictured here. Seem familiar?"

"Th-That's!" Payne gasped.

I nodded. "Exactly. The two kanji's match! Which means that the candy Mr. Luv gave to Mr. Max, was not coffee at all, but sake candy!"

"Aargh!" He gasped.

I slammed my fist. "You've lied in court again, Mr. Luv! You gave the victim an incredibly strong sake in candy form! And seeing that there are, as was stated, no bars in Kurain Village." I pointed at him. "You're the one who got the victim drunk the night of his death!"

"Aaaaargh!" Mr. Luv cried.

"No waaaaaaay!" Payne gasped.

I smiled confidently. "And the thing is...I highly doubt a drunk Darren Max, a petty thief, would have been able to take Ms. Fey's mitamah from you. Meaning that you still had it at the time of his death!"

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Mr. Luv bit down harder on his lollipop sticks. "Speculation! Nothing but speculation! Even if I did get him drunk, even if I did still have the mitamah, what possible motive would I have for killing him!?"

"T-This trial took a turn for the unexpected!" Judge gasped. "But even so, the evidence now against you Mr. Luv is quite strong. Defense? Do you have anything to add?"

"As a matter of fact, I do, Your Honor." I smiled. "Mr. Luv, I think I have a good inkling as to why you killed Darren Max. And I'll prove it with this piece of evidence right here!"

"The...mitamah?" Payne asked.

"From the beginning, I thought there was something funny about it." I spoke. "The mitamah being broken...I don't think that would be possible if it was merely dropped. And seeing as we have already established that Mr. Luv had the mitamah on his person...I think he had something to do with this."

"Nnnnnnnnggggggghhhh!" Mr. Luv ground his teeth.

"You planted Ms. Fey's mitamah as fake evidence, Mr. Luv! But even so, there was no need for it to be broken! And yet, you knew it was an item of great importance and significance to Ms. Fey...something she cherished..." I slammed my fist down. "You broke her mitamah surely out of spite towards her!"

"Gaaaaaaaaaah!" He yelled.

"You seem to have some hatred towards my client, considering your tendency to point a finger at her throughout this trial." I went on. "So, when a washed-up nobody like Darren Max arrived in town, you took the opportunity, to kill someone nobody would miss, and then place the blame on the person you hate!"

"Y-You...damn...!" He grunted.

"Mr. Luv! There is not one ounce of your namesake in your heart!" I pointed at him. "Confess! You got Darren Max drunk, killed him with the rock, and blamed Pearl Fey!"

"NnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Mr. Luv grabbed his heart-shaped box of chocolates and tore it in half, making chocolate hearts fly everywhere, and hit him on the head, as his lollipop sticks snapped in two after he bit down on them so hard.

"...Mr. Luv?" Judge asked.

"Stupid...stupid spirit mediums!" Mr. Luv panted. "I hate her...I hate her entire family! I... I was supposed to get her sent to jail...then her family name would be ruined! Maya Fey...I hate you!"

"Bailiff! Take him away!" Judge cried, as the force came in and dragged Mr. Luv out.

"N-no... first Wright...and now...I lost to a mere novice!?" Payne sobbed, his tuft of hair falling off his head. "Maybe I should just give up being a prosecutor...Move to some foreign country or something…"

 _I...I did it! I actually did it! I defended Ms. Fey, and got Mr. Luv to confess!_

Suffice to say, I was ecstatic.

"Mr. Case, I think I speak for everybody in this courtroom when I say you surprised us all." Judge nodded. "Excellent work, for your first trial."

"Th-Thank you, Your Honor." I blushed at the praise.

"Now then, I think it's time for me to give my verdict." Judge declared. "The court finds the defendant, Pearl Fey..."

 **Not Guilty**

And thus, confetti rained down on us all, as Ms. Fey smiled brightly.

"Court is adjourned!" Judge announced with a bang of his gavel.

* * *

 **February 3rd, 12:03**

 **Defendant Lobby, Courtroom No. 5**

I found myself waiting in the defendant lobby, still very giddy with myself, until Ms. Fey came out. "How are you feeling, Ms. Fey?"

"Really, really great!" She beamed. "And it's all thanks to you, Mr. Case!" She peeked through her eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I was so unhelpful to begin with, I didn't trust you after you just showed up, but now, I'm so happy you were here for me!"

"N-Not at all! In fact, you were a major help during that trial, Ms. Fey!"

 _She's too cute to ever commit murder anyway!_

"Oh, stop! You don't have to call me that!" She giggled. "Just call me Pearl."

"Alright then! Then you may call me Eren." I offered.

"In that case...thank you so much, Eren!" She smiled.

 _Wow, this feels...incredibly nice. Saving someone innocent...I could get used to this feeling! ...However..._

"There's one thing I don't understand..." I thought aloud. "Mr. Luv mentioned Maya Fey at the end there, I wonder what that was about?"

"Um...I think I know." Pearl said. "There was once this stand called 'Samurai Dogs' that Mystic Maya took me to. She said something about it 'being a poor business now that the Pink Princess was on the air', and then that stand closed down from poor sales afterward."

 _S-Seriously!? One person's opinion did THAT much!?_

"And... you think that Mr. Luv might've been...?"

"He looked a bit different, and his hair wasn't that curly...but they were very similar." Pearl reasoned.

"That's...ridiculous." I couldn't help but sigh. "But what's even worse is, that he took his anger for your cousin out on you. Very drastically, too!"

"W-Well, Mystic Maya is currently away training at the minute, I remember he asked me about her the first day he arrived." She sighed. "I just realized. I won't be able to get any more candy now!"

 _Surely a life out of prison is more important though?_

Suddenly, the courtroom doors burst open! "PEARL!" A figure suddenly ran in and in front of the girl. "Pearl! Are you hurt!? Did they give you a guilty verdict!?"

"Mr. Nick!" She gasped. "What are you doing here!?"

 _Mr. Nick? Is this someone she knows?_

"Someone from Kurain called me, they said you were arrested for murder!" The man wheezed. "Why didn't you call us!?"

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Nick...I tried pushing all those number buttons, but it didn't work!" Pearl said.

"...Oh...right..." The guy said.

 _Seriously, what is going on with these two?_

"But, I'm okay, now!" Pearl nodded. "Mr. Case-um, I mean, Eren, defended me!"

The figure finally turned around to face me, and I almost wet my pants.

"Wh-Wh...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" I screamed in my head.

 _It-That's...It's Phoenix Wright! The Turnabout Terror! The greatest defense attorney to ever live! Pearl KNOWS this guy!?_

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't notice you there!" He smiled, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

 _I'm...currently looking at...a living legend. His badge, it's so dazzling! His suit, the sharpest blue! His hair, even spikier in person! It... It's too much...!_

"So, you defended Pearl in court? You have my deepest thanks." He nodded.

 _He THANKED me! Oh god...I feel faint...no! I can't pass out in front of him!_

"My name is Phoenix Wright." He introduced himself.

 _He's talking to you! Say something, otherwise, he's gonna think you're weird!_

"M-Mr Phoenix Wright..." I stammered. "I-It's an h-honor to meet you...I am...my name is E-Eren Case...d-defense attorney..."

 _Smooth, Case! REAL smooth!_

"I see." Phoenix said. "I was incredibly worried about this. Pearl doesn't usually talk so openly with anybody that she doesn't know, and that would make it difficult for her to testify to a defense attorney she didn't know."

"Mr. Nick! You didn't have to say all of that!" Pearl argued. "Brandishing her arm from underneath her sleeve. "Besides, Mr-...Eren, is really nice!"

"Ha, I have no doubt about it." Phoenix agreed. "Mr. Case, if you don't mind, may I have a look at your attorney's badge?"

"Of course!" I reached into my pocket and frantically pulled out my badge, handing it over to him.

"Hm...it still has that new shine...did you recently graduate?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Wright...I've been a lawyer for a few days now." I confirmed.

"I see." Phoenix nodded, as he handed me my badge back. "Was this your first case?"

"Um...yes. I'm sorry! I just jumped at the opportunity!" I told him.

"Well then, I'm glad you did, otherwise, who knows what would have happened to Pearl." Phoenix nodded. "...In fact. Here." He handed me a card. "Come to this address tomorrow. Maybe we can talk about a few things then."

 _Oh my gooooooooosh!_

"Y-Yes, Mr. Wright! Thank you, Mr. Wright!" I said so excitedly.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." Phoenix laughed. "Pearl, do you want me to see you back to Kurain Village?"

"I'm not a child anymore, Mr. Nick! I'll be fine!" She assured him, showing her arm again. "Thanks again, Eren! Let's meet up again someday!" She then hurried out of the courtroom.

"There she goes." Phoenix smirked. "I'm glad she came out of this unscathed...so then, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You know it!" I agreed as I thought of something else.

 _What kind of response is that!?_

"Good. I'll see you around 10, then." He nodded, before walking out of the room himself.

 _Wow...I just spoke with THE Phoenix Wright...and got an invitation from him no less! This, couldn't have gone any better! I feel on top of the world!_

"Guuuurgle..." My stomach growled.

 _Ooohhh_...

I clutched my stomach.

 _I just remembered...I didn't even have any breakfast before I came here! Man, I'm hungry...I'm gonna go and grab a hot dog..._

I walked out of the courtroom and headed outside to get something to eat as reward for winning my first trial.

 _And so, my first trial as a defense attorney came to a close. Little did I realize at the time, but that first win, would open up whole new world of experiences for me….and to meet someone I knew that I never expected to meet so soon in my career._

Chapter 1: THE END

* * *

 **And that is all for Case #1, New Turnabout! Thank you for reading, and good news is that I got some new information from the original author for the second case, and I am excited to write that. From Case# 2 onwards will be written by yours truly for the original author.**

 **Also, for anyone who is following on my other project, Yo-Kai Watch, please go to my profile and see the poll related with it.**

 **See you all next time in Turnabout Technology!**


	4. Technological Turnabout Part 1

**-Chapter 4-**

Technological Turnabout Part 1

 **-Feb. 4** **th** **2028, 9:50 am-**

 **People Park**

 _Woohoo! I can't believe that my first case went so well. Not just that, but I've even met with the legendary attorney himself, Phoenix Wright and he invited me to his law agency! This is like one-in-a-chance life opportunity! Today is the day I meet him at his legendary law agency, the Wright Anything Agency, so I better just stay calm and cool…still, I am so OVER joyed!_

I walked down the street, passing through People Park until I stopped and stood near a building.

 **-Feb. 4** **th** **, 9:51 am-**

 **Wright Anything Agency Building**

( _This is it)_ I thought nervously. ( _Just like the address on this card says. This is Mr. Phoenix Wright's law agency, Wright Anything Agency! It's kind of a weird name for law agency, but who cares! It is owned by Mr. Wright himself! Alright, enough waiting. It's time for me to take my one step for myself, one step for bright future career!)_

I stepped forward as I opened the door and saw a stairway going to the second floor. I walked up slowly, but surely upstairs and walked little bit down through the narrow hallway. I stopped at front of the door, my destined goal.

It was a plain door, at least for most people's perspective, but to me, it was a door to my future, and gateway to whole new adventures. I breathed in and out slowly to calm my nerves one more time before I touched the doorknob. I backed off from the knob first before I touched it again and rotated it to open the door.

The door opened as bright light sucked me in. I closed my eyes, feeling a bit blinded, but my vision returned shortly. What I saw inside was something…unexpected.

The room was messy with much stuff on the couch, but something that doesn't relate with law agency. The stuffs I see were blue cape, black piano on the wall with some golden rings attached together like those Olympic rings, portrait of some magician, the magic box used for cutting person's body part into three parts, and some other stuff related with magic.

( _Aaaahhh…am I at the right place?)_ I asked to myself.

"HELLO, audience!" I jumped in shock when a random young girl appeared in front of me out of nowhere.

"Waaaaah!" I gasped.

"Well, 'waaaah' to you, too, good sir!" She greeted in a bow.

"Ummm, nice to meet you, too," I said as I bowed back to her.

"Now, sir, pick a card, any card." She showed me five cards.

"Oh! Ummm, I guess I will pick this one…" I picked the five of heart card.

( _Who is she? Is this part of a test or something?_ ) I thought.

"Good choice, sir! Now, feast your eyes on the great power of Trucy Wright's magic, as I will turn the card you choose into a baby duck and turn it back into a card!" She exclaimed as I looked confused and sort of doubtful if she could actually pull it.

She crunched the card into her hand. Using her wand, she flicked at her gripped hand and counted by three.

"One…Two….Three, presto!" She stated. She released her gripped hand slowly until it revealed something yellow and feathery.

"Piii, Piii," cried a baby duck.

"Wooh!" I was amazed, but couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't help, but gave a round of applaud.

"Thank you, thank you, but I am not done yet! Now, I will turn this baby duck back into the card you choose before," she said.

However, suddenly, the baby duck jumped off from her hand and ran off outside the office.

"Hey, wait! Come back, baby duck! That's not part of the act!" She shouted as she chased after the little, yellow troublemaker.

Now, there was some peace and quiet, but I was still in a bit of shock, but mostly confused.

"What…just…happened?" I asked as I said it aloud.

Then, I heard somebody coming upstairs. I moved away from the door, so that whoever coming can get through.

"Oh! Hey, Eren, you've arrived early!" The man himself noticed me.

"Um, yes sir! I hope that I am not intruding or anything!" I said hesitantly.

( _Idiot! He's the one who invited YOU_ ) I nagged to myself mentally.

"Sorry if the office looks like a mess," said Phoenix, scratching the back of his head as he looked embarrassed.

"Oh no! It's, um, completely fine," I replied.

"Really? Well, thanks. Let me introduce you to my two employees and teammates!" Phoenix Wright said.

The first person was a young man who may be older than I am by two or three years. His hair was brown with two strands pointing up to the side. He wore white shirt with crimson red suit over the shirt, blue tie, pair of red pants, and black shoes. He had his attorney badge attached on the left collar of his red suit.

The second person was a very young, pretty woman. Her orange hair had a big bang swept to her right side with one, long ponytail tied to the opposite side with a blue ribbon holding it. Her right ear was pierced with an earring shaped of crescent moon. She wore an unbuttoned yellow jacket with white shirt and light blue tie, one black, fingerless glove for her right hand, yellow mini-skirt, pair of black pants with white color mixed in, and pair of white, blue boots.

"This is Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes." Phoenix introduced them to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Eren. If that is OK with you by calling your first name," said Apollo.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, it's nice to meet you, too and it's completely O-kay to call by my first name, sir!" I replied nervously.

( _I am not good at being calm and cool_ …)

The trio looked at each other and laughed.

( _Huh? Why are they laughing? Oh no…they must think I look like an idiot_ ) I thought.

"Relax, Eren." Athena spoke. "We know you're nervous on your first day and all, but everything will be fine. I know I was, but we are friendly here, so just be yourself."

"Oh, um, thank you, Ms. Cykes," I replied.

"And you don't have to be so formal, too. Or you have to pay me one million dollar," she warned.

"What!?" I gasped.

"Just kidding," she said as she giggled.

"Oh, thank goodness…" I sighed in relief.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" I heard a girly, yet robotic voice.

"Oh sorry," said Athena. "Eren, please meet my AI partner, Widget."

She showed me the tiny blue ball-shaped device with a face.

"Greeting, Eren Case. I am Widget, Athena's AI partner and portable computer. I hold Athena's important notes related with cases, store data, and compute witnesses' emotions as well as express my owner's emotions at certain circumstances," Widget stated.

"Um, yeah, it's nice to meet you, too," I replied.

"I detect both nervousness and feeling of awkward in you, especially now that you are in unfamiliar environment, but you are also feeling excitement due to one person being here," Widget said.

( _Woah! This thing do know how to read other people's emotions. Sort of neat and kind of scary…Oh uh! I hope it's not reading my mind either!_ ) I thought.

"I think you will do great here, Eren. When I met you yesterday, not only I was impressed you won your first case or saved Pearl, but I had this feeling that there was something special about you and that you can help a lot of people if you join us," Mr. Wright admitted.

I looked at him, feeling both honored and sort of flustered.

( _Mr. Wright_ …)

"Of course, it is your choice. Eren Case…" He said as he stood straight at him. "Would you join us as lawyer at the Wright Anything Agency?"

( _I already know the answer to this, and it is one that I've been dying to answer to!_ )

"Yes, Mr. Wright! I will be a lawyer here, and work for you!" I said strongly and determinedly.

He nodded as the other two smiled.

"Congratulations, Eren! Now, you are one of us. I'll show you how to do my 'chords of steel', sometimes," Apollo said.

"Congrats, Eren! Now that you're on board with us, let's do our best, okay?" Athena grinned as Widget turned flashing color as if it was congratulating me.

Well, it seemed that this went better than I thought. I was nervous at first, but with Mr. Wright, Apollo, and Athena on my side, I have a feeling I will do great here. And then…it happened.

Suddenly, a door opened and we all turned to see who it was. A young child, a boy in childish clothes came in, sweating and breathing hard as if he ran to get here. He wore that typical, colorful pinwheel hat, toy blaster held on the side of his belt, and red sneakers.

"Whoa! Where the heck did this kid come from!?" Athena gasped.

"Hey! Is this a lawyer's office? I'm here to look for a lawyer!" The kid shouted.

"Um, yeah, this is the Wright Anything Agency, a lawyer's office. My name is Phoenix Wright and I am in-charge around here. What is wrong, kid?" Phoenix asked calmly.

"Oh! You are that famous lawyer guy, the guy with the head that looks like a hedgehog!" The boy pointed.

That single comment drowned Phoenix in disappointed mood. Athena covered her mouth from laughter while Apollo sweat-dropped and smiled awkwardly. I was confused, but curious as to why this kid showed up rush fully here.

"I know what!" My new boss, Mr. Wright turned to me. "Eren, why don't you take of this ki…, um, this young man's issue?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes sir!" I accepted.

After a minute, my new, very young client and I sat at the couch to discuss about his reason for intruding into the office. Athena made us teas and snacks to calm our client down.

"So, first thing first, what is your name, young man?" I asked.

"My name is Mitchie Harringway and my older brother got arrested," said Mitchie.

"Arrested? Do you know the reason why?" I asked as I took a sip of the drink.

"The police said he murdered someone at his job!" Mitchie revealed, which caused me to gulp the tea I was drinking, leading me to get choke.

I coughed for moment until it went through my throat safely. "Really?" I asked, with a cough. "Why did the police arrested your brother?"

"I don't know. That is the reason why I came here!" Mitchie exclaimed as he began crying.

"Hey, hey, don't cry now." Athena comforted him by sitting next to the boy, giving him a tissue.

He sneezed the tissue. "Thanks."

"So, um, about your brother, you mentioned that he got arrested at his job. What does he do, exactly?" I asked furtherly.

"He works at Cyber Land," he said.

"Cyber Land?" I repeated.

"Whhhaaaaatt!?" Athena gasped. "You big brother works at Cyber Land!?"

Her AI partner turned into greenish yellow color, which could indicate that surprise and excitement.

( _She's too close to his face!_ ) I thought.

"Umm, yeah. His name is Walter and he works as a janitor there," Mitchie explained as he sweated nervously.

"That is so awesome! Man, working at Cyber Land must be like a dream! I always wanted to go there!" Athena said excitedly as she spun herself around.

"Yyyeah…So, what is Cyber Land exactly, Mitchie?" I asked.

"Whhhhaaaat!?" She zoomed in front of my face now. "You don't know!?"

The widget now had a surprised expression and then it showed with an angry face as Athena's face met with mine too closely.

"Athena, give the new guy some personal space!" Apollo ordered as he pulled her face away from me. "You see, Eren. Cyber Land is a technology-based theme park that was built like a month or two ago, and since it opened, it became the most popular theme park in the entire LA."

"Really?" I looked surprise. "It must be really fun."

"The most fun place ever!" Athena exclaimed excitedly. "I really want to go there, but it is expensive to go! I try to persuade both these guys to go with me, but they are not _interested_."

Athena puffed her cheeks and looked madly at Phoenix and Apollo, respectfully.

"Hey, like you said, getting that ticket is harder than it looks, alright!" Apollo argued. "Anyway, back to the subject, Mitchie, is there anything else that you know? Do you know when they arrested him or when he will have his trial?"

"Well, the police said to me that my big brother will have his trial tomorrow. They also said they will take him to some place called Detention Center. So, please Mr and Miss Lawyers, please help my big brother!" Mitchie demanded.

I nodded. "Of course, Mitchie. I won't let you down."

"That's a good answer, Eren." Mr. Wright stated. "The next step I suggest you to take is investigation. I recommend you to go to Detention Center with Mitchie and Apollo. He will show you around on how we do things on the job. Think of it as your training."

"Yes sir, Mr. Wright," I said.

"What!? But I want to go with him!" Athena complained before she changed her word. "Ah, I mean I want to go because I…want to help Eren! I mean, I mean his senior after me, after all. Ha, ha, ha!"

( _She's only saying that because she really wants to go to Cyber Land, isn't she?_ ) I thought, asking to myself.

"You're only asking that just because you want to go to Cyber Land," Apollo deduced easily.

"What?! No way, silly Apollo. I am not saying that because I just want to go there." Athena shrugged.

"I really want to go! I really do WANT TO GO!" Widget exclaimed as it revealed the owner's true emotion.

"Widget!" She yelled.

( _See! I knew it._ )

"Well Eren, I know we were just introduced and stuff, but we have a job to do. Let's help Mitchie's case. How about let's go to the Detention Center first?" Apollo suggested.

"Yes sir, I mean…yes, let's go then," I declared. I grabbed my stuff and headed out with my new senior, Apollo and our client, Mitchie while Mr. Wright stayed with upset Athena with a disappointed expression and puffed cheek.

 **-Feb 4** **th** **, 10:45 am-**

 **Detention Center**

Accompanied with my client and senior, we arrived at the Detention Center. I asked the help desk lady to meet Walter Harringway, Mitchie's older brother. She led us to the room, accepting our request and giving us 30 minutes to talk with him.

( _So, this is the Detention Center. I hate to be anyone comes here for the reason why Mitchie's older brother is here._ ) I commented in my mind as I looked around and noticed a surveillance camera watching over us.

"Do you feel nervous, Eren?" Apollo asked.

"Huh? Oh! Well…to be honest, sort of," I admitted.

"Don't worry. We're here to talk with our client. By being confident and trusting in our client, everything will come to pieces. Remember to trust your client," he advised.

"Um, yes sir! I will keep that in mind," I replied.

Just then, the door at the other side of the mirror opened with the guard coming in with our client. He looked a bit older than I thought! His face didn't look related to Mitchie at all, plus he didn't look too happy either, which I don't blame him.

"Mitchie? Is that you?" The man spoke.

"Big brother! It's me, Mitchie! Are you OK?" He asked as he had his face and hand over the mirror.

"Don't worry, Mitchie. I'm doing alright. Say, who are these two guys you're with?" He asked with suspicious, yet scary and angry look.

"Oh! Sorry to not introduce our selves, sir. My name is Eren Case, a defense attorney. This is Apollo Justice, my, um, co-worker," Eren introduced.

"Hello, Mr. Walter Harringway. We heard the story from your young brother, Mitchie here. He hired us to help with your case, so he came to see you. It would be much appreciative if we hear more stories about it," said Apollo professionally and kindly.

( _Wow. What a profession! Mr. Wright trained him well, I guess_.) I felt impressed.

"Is that true, Mitchie?" He asked his young brother in softer tone.

"Yup! That's right, brother. You are safe now, big bro," said Mitchie happily.

"Hey Eren. Why don't you do the interrogation now? Ask him questions about his case, and anything that is helpful to know and learn." Apollo whispered to me.

"OK," I replied in the same whispering tone before I turned back to the client. "Mr. Harringway, just like my co-worker said, we would like to hear more details about your case. Could we ask why they arrested you in the first place?"

"Well, that's the darn strange part! The darn police arrested me for murdering my boss, Mr. Springs, the owner of the place I work at," he explained, with a tone of anger in his speech.

"That's just horrible. Do you know exactly the reason for it?" I pressed as I stayed calm and not be afraid, even though I am already sweating.

"They found one of my precious antiques, a stone statue, rare kind that belonged to me. I don't who or what used my antique to kill the owner, but they will get what's coming! If I get out of this place that is…" He said.

"I see." I rubbed my chin, thinking. ( _So, the murder weapon is an antique stone statue that belonged to him. That sounds very…definitive. This is gonna be hard to prove this guy's innocence._ )

"Do you remember when your boss, Mr. Springs, was found?" Apollo asked.

"They found him dead about few hours ago, man! It happened right after a power outage, actually," he stated.

( _Power outage? That's something noteworthy_.) I thought as I wrote that information down in my notebook.

"So, I learned from your brother, Mitchie here that you work as a janitor at Cyber Land. Why do you work at Cyber Land?" I asked, wondering.

"Huh? That place of gizmo trash? Ha! I only applied janitor there because it was close to my home and the pay was not bad, but man, I hate that place!" He angered.

"Oh, why do you hate your job?" I asked, although afraid to.

"I just don't get it at all, man! I don't get how you younger people enjoy that little tiny device you called Smartphone, computer, or all those junks! It's so stupid and just so confusing to use!" He lashed out in anger as he took out an already broken walkie-talkie and then smashed it.

"Eeek!" I gasped in shock.

( _OK, now I'm officially scared of this guy, no offense_.) I sweated in fear.

Walter went on and on as he argued about how he hated technology. Fortunately and unfortunately, visiting hour was over, so the trio left out of the Detention Center.

( _Well…That was kind of useless. We only got few lead, but not much about the murder or even the murder victim_.) I moaned.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Lawyers. My big brother doesn't like modern technology. He's into old stuff, like antique and stuff," Mitchie said.

"It's alright, Mitchie. Although he was angry, we did learn a lot and got some useful information," Apollo said.

"We did?" I questioned aloud. "Ah, I mean, we did."

"Eren, it's OK if you didn't get it or not at first time. We now know the name of the victim, how he was murdered, and what happened before the murder," Apollo reviewed.

"That's true," I said as I thought up the details.

"So, would it help my brother tomorrow?" Mitchie asked worryingly.

"Don't worry, Mitchie. Eren here won't let you down, right Eren?" Apollo grabbed me with his arm around me, tangling me.

"Um, yeah, that's right! We will do whatever we can to help your big brother, Mitchie," I responded quickly.

"Thank you, Mr. Lawyers! I'm glad to hire you guys." He smiled when suddenly his watch went on an alarm. "Oh uh! That's the time for me to head back home."

"Oh! Do you want us to help you get back home?" Apollo offered.

"No thank you. I know how to get back home on my own. I have my own phone to help me get back there." He showed off his smartphone for proof. "Thank you so much! I will see you guys tomorrow at the court place."

Mitchie ran off with hope in his eyes. I just hope that I can keep that hope alive.

"So, the next and last thing to do is head to the crime scene itself. Shall we head to Cyber Land now?" Apollo said.

"Yes, we should," I replied. Then, we got on the near bus and headed to Cyber Land.

 **-Feb 4** **th** **, 11:10 am-**

 **Cyber Land Main Entrance**

Apollo and I arrived at the Cyber Land Entrance. I noticed the police cars parked nearby, and some officers guarding the entrance. The gate had a huge "Cyber Land" welcome sign on the top, but the most interesting part was the gate was made of sleek white metal with streaming blue lines across it. It looked very futuristic, but the biggest feature of the park was that it was a giant dome structure, like stadium.

( _It's like a gateway to the future, and is this really a theme park? It's more like a sports stadium or something!_ ) I thought.

"Hey, you two! What are you doing here?" We were approached by a person who seems to be the detective around here.

The man was big, and burly. He wore an old green jacket with pair of black slack, black shoes, and white shirt with collar and red necktie. His hair was black with three bangs spiked up forward, but noticeable layer of gray hair behind his around his ear and behind his head.

"Sorry, pals, but the theme park is closed for under police investigation. I'm afraid I have to ask you two guys to leave now," ordered the detective.

"Um, actually, we have these." I said as I showed him my attorney's badge.

"I'm with him, too." Apollo presented his own badge, too.

"What!? You guys are an attorney? I didn't hear about this, but then again, I haven't seen an attorney coming to nose around in police investigation in a while. Aaah, good time…" The detective mesmerized as he showed with a goofy smile.

"Hey Eren, I have a feeling that this detective guy is very…easy to manipulate. Maybe we can get some information out of him by asking him some questions about the case," Apollo whispered.

( _As much as I don't like to make person spill out the bean, I better listen to my senior and hope he knows what he's doing_.) I decided.

"So, Mr. Detective, first off, I don't think we were introduced…" I said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that's right, pal!" He recognized. "I'm Detective Gumshoe of the Criminal Affairs Department. Nice to meet ya, pals!"

"My name's Eren Case, an attorney for Mr. Walter Harringway," I introduced.

"And I'm Apollo Justice, Eren's senior and attorney, too." Apollo introduced.

"Oh, so you're defending the criminal…ah, I mean, the defendant, huh? Well, good luck with that, pal," he said, covering his words quickly and well.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with curious, yet worried look.

"Well, I may not be an attorney or prosecutor, but I can see that badge of yours still shiny and stuff, which means you're new, that's what," he explained.

I became down in the weather. ( _Am I really that look new? I only graduated recently, so I guess…_ )

"Since you're beginner and all, I can give you the autopsy report and the map layout of this place," he said as he just gave Eren the report and map layout.

"Wait? Really? You would just hand this stuff to us so...easily." I asked in unsure tone.

"Don't sweat it. You're gonna eventually get these stuff tomorrow during the trial, anyway. It would save me the trouble," said Detective Gumshoe. "If you have any questions, Rookie, you can always ask me."

"Oh, why, um thanks!" I thanked him kindly. ( _This guy is nicer than he looks. Although, I have a feeling that he is also a bit not too smart, either._ )

"But, if you two pals are gonna investigate this place, then I have to accompany with you two," he admitted.

"Oh, um, should he, Apollo?" I asked to my senior.

"Hmmm, I guess it is fine. We wouldn't allow us to investigate without his permission. This may be our only chance," Apollo stated.

"OK, Detective Gumshoe, you may accompany us on our investigation," I said.

"Really? Ah, I mean, good! I don't want you two pesky attorneys to mess around and get in the police's way, you know," Detective Gumshoe said strictly.

Detective Gumshoe accompanied with us as we entered Cyber Land. There were many fun and cool looking amusement rides everywhere inside this "dome", and all of them looked very techy and futuristic. The detective showed us to the security room. There were many cameras all over the place.

"There sure are a lot of cameras all over the place," I commented aloud.

"I did notice some when we went through the entrance and even around the theme park," said Apollo. "Do you know anything about, Detective Gumshoe?"

"Sorry pals, I can't answer that. I don't know much about technology nowadays, anyway," he said, shrugging as he scratched behind his head.

"I'm really curious as to what these security cameras have **seen** ," Apollo wondered aloud. "Is there someone here we can ask who knows about this camera, like one of the employees or somebody?"

"Well, there is the owner of the Cyber Land. You can ask her," Detective Gumshoe answered.

"Owner? Her? But, I thought the victim, Dudley Springs, was the owner," I said.

"Yes, that's him, but his receptionist took over after he was murdered. She's at the director's office," said the detective.

"I see. Then, we should have a talk with her," Apollo suggested. Then, we heard phone ring vibrating.

"Hang on a second, pal. I'm getting a call." Detective Gumshoe took out his phone from his pocket and picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hey there, Mr. Edgeworth, how are you doing?"

( _Mr. Edgeworth? Why is that name sound so familiar?_ ) I asked in my head.

"What's that? OK, I will be there right in jippy!" He stopped the call there. "OK, you two pal. I've had to go now, but while you two are here, you better not make any mess or do anything strange, got it?"

"Yes sir," we said at the same time, showing off with innocent look.

"Good!" He nodded. "I'll be back as soon as possible!"

Then, he ran off to who knows where, probably going to meet a person named "Edgeworth" who sounds so familiar to me.

"Woo, now that big bear is gone, we can roam freely around here," Apollo said. "Lucky for us, right Eren?"

"I guess so," I nodded in agreement. "So, I think we should meet the receptionist that Detective Gumshoe mentioned, right?"

"Yup. Let's meet her," said Apollo.

 **\- Feb 4** **th** **, 11:30 am -**

 **Cyber Land Director's Office**

We came to the director's office, which was a big room. There was even a shelf that had many kinds of trophies, and of course, typical receptionist desk.

"What a fancy office," I commented.

"Yeah. It makes me kind of jealous. I wish we can have an office like this at our agency," Apollo admitted.

"Hello there!" A voice scared us as we jumped in surprise.

Suddenly, a woman appeared in front of us from nowhere. She wore regular green sweaters, and light brown slack. She also wore big eyeglasses, and brown hair tied in bun, but some strands were sticking out. She was also shaky while holding a mug of coffee with both hands.

"Um, hello. Are you the new owner of Cyber Land?" I asked.

"That's right! My name is Irene Toore, the new owner of Cyber Land, the most magical place on Earth, I hope you enjoy your stay here, want some coffee?" She said hyperactively.

"Ummm, no thank you. My name is Eren Case, and this is my co-worker and trainer, Apollo Justice." I greeted.

"Oh, so you are Mr. Harringway's attorney! Well, nice to meet you, I do feel sorry for Mr. Harringway, but murder is murder, too bad, Ha, ha, ha, want some coffee?" She said in fast tone.

"No, no. We're OK," I denied.

"No, thank you either," said Apollo.

( _How many times did she drink coffee today_?) I wondered.

"So, what do you need, boys?" She asked in shaky tone.

"If you don't mind, we would like to ask some questions relating with the case," said Apollo. "Also to add, we would like to request some copies of security images."

"Sure thing!" She agreed quickly as she quickly worked on the computer and printed out the images. "Here ya goes, sir!"

She handed us the security images.

"Thank you for the images. So, what happened today prior to, well…discovering Mr. Springs?" I asked first.

"Well, it was like any other normal day like before! I met him this morning, same as usual and make coffee for us, just like every day! Mr. Springs was found right after the blackout!" She said.

"Blackout?" I repeated.

"Yeah! It happened at around 8:30ish or something! The park was going to open today at 10 am, and everyone was preparing for it in the morning, but when that blackout happened, boy it was scary!" She exclaimed.

"I see According to the autopsy report, Mr. Springs was discovered next to… "Hyper Driver"?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! That is one of our rides, the most popular one actually! It is our famous roller coaster that goes really SUPER fast! Like fast like a speed of light fast! Ha, ha, not really! But, it is fastest roller coaster ever made!" She explained quickly.

"I see…" I said as I just sweat-dropped. ( _I think she really needs to lay off the sugar in that coffee_.)

"WHOOP-SEE!" She gasped. "I forgot that I am not supposed to say this stuff until tomorrow's trial! Silly me! Sorry to spoil you guys! HA, HA, HA!"

"Ha, ha…right." I laughed awkwardly. "But wait, why are you not supposed to say more about the crime?"

"Oh I can answer that!" She said. "I was ordered by that big, dopey detective guy. He told me to not tell anything that would go against the prosecution, yeah!"

( _Figure much_ …) I guessed.

"Hey Eren." Apollo whispered to my ear. "Why don't you ask more about the victim and Walter Harringway, such as what he's like at the job? That may help us more with the investigation."

"OK." I nodded. "Excuse me, Miss Toore."

"No need to be former, Mr. Attorney! Just call me Irene!" She exclaimed.

"Oh! Um, OK…Irene," I said. "What was Mr. Springs like in person?"

"Oh! Well, he's pretty good and proud guy! You see all those trophies on the shelf?" She pointed to the very same shelf Apollo and I saw when we entered the office.

"Are they belonging to him?" Apollo questioned.

"Yup! All of them are his trophies and awards he won for opening this park! He got them from all of big business people, whose most of them are our sponsors for this park!" She explained.

"Wow. That's impressive," I praised as I wrote the information down in my notebook. "What about Walter Harringway? We met him prior to coming here, and…he seems to be not a fan of technology, which is ironic since he works at a theme park with a theme of, well, technology."

"Ah yes! To be honest, I really don't like that guy because I think he has such a temperament! Plus, he looks quite old for his age, too! Not as cool and handsome like Mr. Klavier Gavin! Aawwwwww…." Drool dripped down from her mouth as her face was bright red like tomato.

"Aaaaah…OK…" I responded.

( _I don't want to know what she's exactly thinking, but I think I heard about Klavier Gavin before. Wasn't he that guitarist in a band called Gavinners or something_?") I asked to myself, and then noticed my senior's face, which showed a disgust look. ( _I take it that my senior is not much of a fan of the guy_ …)

"Well, thank you for all the help, Irene. We will go and continue with our investigation." I said.

"Good luck with that, boys! Oh! Before I forget…" She went over to her desk and then came back to us, giving us something. "These are special VIP passes! They are used for, well VIP, but I take it that you might need these for ID, at least for now until this is all resolved."

"Why, thank you." We accepted the pass.

"If Athena hears about this, she will be really jealous," Apollo commented as he snickered a bit.

Meanwhile, back at the Wright Anything Agency, Athena sneezed loudly just right after Apollo commented about her.

We said our goodbye to kind, yet addict Miss Toore for now and headed to the crime scene. While heading there, I looked into the security images and found one that looked…troubling.

"Apollo, look at this one." I said, handing him the photo. It showed the defendant going into the Breaker Room with the time showing it just before the blackout happened.

"This is not good. This photo will definitely going to incriminate Walter tomorrow in the trial. Let's investigate the Breaker Room instead," Apollo said.

"Alright!" I agreed.

 **-Feb 4** **th** **, 12:00 pm-**

 **Cyber Land Breaker Room**

"So, this is the Breaker Room," I said.

"It seems that the police haven't investigated this room yet, so this is good opportunity for us. Let's search every inch of this area for any evidence!" Apollo stated.

"Right!" I nodded as we began searching.

There were many wires intact to the walls in the room, with one giant machine in the center. While searching around, I found something shiny on the hard metal floor.

( _What's this_?) I picked up the object. ( _It's a gold coin, but it doesn't look modern. It looks old, much older than today's coin_.)

"Hey Eren!" Apollo called out to me.

"Yes, Apollo?" I responded.

"Look at this!" He showed me what he found. It was a bottle of medicine with the word "painkiller" printed on it.

"A painkiller? Why would that be here?" I asked.

"I don't know, but something is fishy going on here. I think this is important evidence we found here," he stated.

"Well, I found this old gold coin on the floor." I showed him it. "Whatever it is, I think it is some kind of antics."

"Maybe it could be belong to Walter, but for now, let's keep these both as evidence. As part of the job at Wright Anything Agency, if we found something that the police haven't found, keep it and use it in trial. It will be our… **secret weapon**."

"I see…" I nodded as I understood what he meant. "Shall we investigate the crime scene next?"

"Unfortunately, I think we can't. I did notice a lot of police officer and other detectives around it, so I don't think they would allow us to, even with our VIP pass," Apollo said. "I think this is the best we can do for today, and just prepare for the trial tomorrow. It's going to be a tough day, so we better head back to the office and report this to Mr. Wright."

"Alright," I replied, feeling a bit disappointed.

( _However, nonetheless, this investigation didn't end not bad. We did learn more about the case, at least and gathered as much evidence as possible, including something that we can use! One of those images does definitely make Walter looks guiltier. I wonder if he is the one behind the blackout, could he? Then, what about the painkiller my mentor Apollo found? And what about this old gold coin I found? Well, the only way to find out is the trial tomorrow. No matter what, I will find out the truth, and I won't let Mr. Wright, Apollo, or our client down_!)

 **-Court Record-**

Autopsy Report-The victim was stabbed by an antic stone statue, which belongs to the defendant. The location of death was at the ride called "Hyper Drive" of Cyber Land Theme Park. There is a report of blackout occurred on the day of the murder, at 8:30 am. The victim died at the time of the blackout, which lasted about 15 seconds. The murder weapon is the antic stone statue.

Cyber Land Map-This is the map layout of the theme park. The breaker room is in the middle of the park, near the Hyper Drive ride. The main entrance is at the south side of the park while the director's office was at the west side of the dome.

Security Images-One of them show our client, Walter Harringway, entering the Breaker Room.

Painkiller-My senior, Apollo Justice and I found this at the Breaker Room. I wonder why it was in the room in the first place.

Old Gold Coin-I found this also in the Breaker Room. I wonder if it belongs to the defendant.

VIP Pass-This is the VIP pass given from now-present director, Miss Irene Toore. With this, it will allow us to investigate and go to any rides, and restricted areas in Cyber Land.

Attorney Badge-My own attorney badge. Never leave this home!

 **-Profile-**

Phoenix Wright-Age: 35. The legendary Defense Attorney and my idol. Now, he is my boss and recently hired me to join his agency.

Apollo Justice-Age: 24. One of my seniors and mentor for my new current case. He seems to be the eldest employee at the Wright Anything Agency. He said that he will teach me the "chord of steel".

Athena Cykes-Age: 19. The youngest member of the agency, and my other senior (despites her age). She has an AI partner she wears around her neck like a necklace, named "Widget", which can read other people's emotion (and apparently her as it blunts about it).

Trucy Wright-Age: 17. A strange, young girl I met when I arrive at the Wright Anything Agency. She surprised me at first, but she said her last name is Wright, like Mr. Phoenix Wright. Are they related?

Mitchie Harringway-Age: 8. A young boy in very childish clothes, and the young brother of the defendant. He intruded the office and hired us to defendant his brother.

Walter Harringway-Age: 36. The defendant of the case and our client. He works as a janitor at the popular theme park, Cyber Land. Ironically, he hates technology despites the theme of the theme park. He looks like an old man, even though he is in his mid-30.

Ireene Toore-Age: 28. The victim's receptionist and currently active director of Cyber Land. She is a bit of coffee addict as she always carries her mug of coffee.

Dudley Springs-Age: 30. The victim of the case. He was murdered near at the ride called "Hyper Drive", a roller coaster ride at Cyber Land. According to Miss Toore, he was a very business-orientated man, winning a lot of trophies from their sponsors.

Detective Gumshoe-Age: 50 – 60? He's a detective in-charge of the investigation. He is a nice person, but sort of look light-headed guy if you know what I mean. He seems to know a person named "Mr. Edgeworth", which sounds someone familiar, but I can't remember at this time.

* * *

 **Hello guys. Welcome back to a new update to the new Ace Attorney story I am working for the original author, OPFan37! I got some new information about the new case from him, so I hope I met his expectation by writing this new chapter of the second Turnabout.**

 **Thank you for everyone who posted the review and followed/favorite this. I hope you are enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it. In the next chapter, the second part of Technological Turnabout, the trial begins and we will meet a new character, a rival prosecutor to Eren Case. See ya then!**


End file.
